thegleeclubfandomcom-20200214-history
New Directions
About: The New Directions is the glee club of William McKinley High School and is considered by most of the school to be a lost cause and very uncool. The club is known for being a safe place for outcasts and foralso putting on risque performances atassemblies. History: Pre-New Directions. When Will Shuester, April Rhodes, Terri Shuester and Bryan Ryan attended school at McKinley, the school glee club was considered to be very cool and was on top of the social ladder. Under the instruction of Lillian Adler the glee club won Nationals on at least one occasion. During her tenure at the school Lillian would have instructed both Will and Bryan as well as April. Lillian died in 1997 and the glee club has since skyrocketed into a state of unpopularity and social suicide. Since Lillian's departure the club was ran, for a time, by Sandy Ryerson who did not seem to take the job seriously and was eventually fired for inappropriate touching and Will, now a teacher, was given the job. New Directions: With Will as the director of the New Directions, socially awkward students Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel and Artie Abrams sign up for the club, eventually being joined by popular students Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. The club is constantly ridiculed by students, especially Azimio, David Karofsky and Jacob Ben Israel and teachers such as as Sue Sylvester and on occasion even Principal Figgins. Initially the New Directions was only given a one year trial and if they did not win Regionals the club would be cancelled. After winning Sectionals under the supervision of Emma Pillsbury, the students prepared for Regionals and were briefly joined by Vocal Adrenaline star Jesse St. James who later betrayed them and returned to his former club. Despite a valiant effort at Regionals, New Directions placed last against Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity and the club was briefly cancelled before being granted another year by Sue. With a new year to operate the New Directions were in need of a new member as Matt was noted as having transferred schools. Both Finn and Rachel find talent in new students Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon and invite them to join. Sam initially decides against joining the glee club due to the social position it places him in while Sunshine joins briefly but defects to Vocal Adrenaline after Rachel sent her to a crack house. Sam eventually joins the club while Kurt leaves to join the Dalton Academy Warblers in order to escape harsh bullying he suffers at McKinley. Puck then recruits Lauren Zizes into the club and they tie at Sectionals with Kurt and The Warblers but eventually beat them at Regionals, allowing the New Directions the chance to shine at Nationals. However, while performing at Nationals in New York City both Rachel and Finn, who are singing a duet together, kiss on stage and entice a shocked reaction from the audience which, despite a well received group performance immediately afterwards, effectively costs them the competition. New Directions returns home with a 12th place trophy and begin to prepare for their next year together. Known Leaders: lillian adler.jpg|Lillian Adler (deceased)|link=Lillian Adler sandy ryerson.jpg|Sandy Ryerson (former, fired)|link=Sandy Ryerson will shuester.jpg|Will Shuester (current)|link=Will Shuester Rachel berru.jpg|Rachel Berry (interim) "(Pilot)" "(The Substitute)"|link=Rachel Berry sue sylvester.jpg|Sue Sylvester (co-director, former) "(Throwdown)"|link=Sue Sylvester Emma pillsbury.jpg|Emma Pillsbury (mash-up judge) "(Vitamin D)" (interim) "(Sectionals)"|link=Emma Pillsbury shannon beiste.jpg|Shannon Beiste (mash-up judge only) "(Never Been Kissed)"|link=Shannon Beiste Holly holiday.jpg|Holly Holiday (substitute) "(The Substitute)"|link=Holly Holiday jesse st ames.jpg|Jesse St. James (consultant) "(Funeral)" "(New York)"|link=Jesse St. James Known Members: Rachel berru.jpg|Rachel Berry (co-captain)|link=Rachel Berry Finn hudson.jpg|Finn Hudson (co-captain)|link=Finn Hudson mercedes jones.jpg|Mercedes Jones "(Pilot)"|link=Mercedes kurt hummel.jpg|Kurt Hummel "(Pilot)"|link=Kurt Hummel tina cohen chang.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang "(Pilot)"|link=Tina Cohen-Chang artie abrams.jpg|Artie Abrams "(Pilot)"|link=Artie Abrams Quinn fabray.jpg|Quinn Fabray "(Showmance)"|link=Quinn Fabray Santana lopez.jpg|Santana Lopez ''"(Showmance)"|link=Santana Lopez Brittany pierce.jpg|Brittany Pierce "(Showmance)"|link=Brittany Pierce Puck.jpg|Noah Puckerman "(Preggers)"|link=Noah Puckerman mike chang.jpg|Mike Chang "(Preggers)"|link=Mike Chang Sam evans.jpg|Sam Evans "(Duets)"|link=Sam Evans Lauren Zizes.jpg|Lauren Zizes "(Special Education)"|link=Lauren Zizes Former Members: bryan ryan.jpg|Bryan Ryan (pre-New Directions) "(Dream On)"|link=Bryan Ryan hank saunders.jpg|Hank Saunders (left after being caressed by Sandy Ryerson) "(Pilot)"|link=Hank Saunders april rhodes.jpg|April Rhodes (pre-New Directions, rejoined, left to follow dreams) "(Rhodes Not Taken)"|link=April Rhodes Jacob ben israel.jpg|Jacob Ben Israel (replacement for Finn) "(Sectionals)"|link=Jacob Ben Israel Jesse st ames.jpg|Jesse St. James (returned to Vocal Adrenaline) "(The Power Of Madonna - Funk)"|link=Jesse St. James Matt Rutherford.jpg|Matt Rutherford (transferred) "(Preggers - Auditiion)"|link=Matt Rutherford Sue sylvester.jpg|Sue Sylvester (left after finding herself) "(Comeback)"|link=Sue Sylvester Performances: Season One: Showmance *Push It Rhodes Not Taken *Last Name *Somebody To Love Hairography *Hair/Crazy In Love Mattress *Jump Sectionals *Don't Rain On My Parade *You Can't Always Get What You Want Funk *Give Up The Funk Journey *Faithfully *Anyway You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) Season Two Audition *Empire State Of Mind Britney/Brittany *Toxic Furt *Marry You Special Education *(I've Had) The Time Of My Life *Valerie A Very Glee Christmas *We Need A Little Christmas *Welcome Christmas The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *Thriller/Heads Will Roll Blame It On The Alcohol *Tik Tok Original Song *Get It Right *Loser Like Me Prom Queen *Friday *Jar Of Hearts *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You *Dancing Queen Funeral *Pure Imagination New York *Pretending *Light Up The World Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Finn Hudson Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Sam Evans Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Clubs Category:William McKinley High School Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Will Schuester